


夏祭り

by ok960208



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok960208/pseuds/ok960208
Summary: 夏祭(り)[나츠마츠리] : 여름철에 올리는 신사(神社)의 제사.





	

해도 채 지지 않은 초저녁부터 거리가 요란하다. 온갖 화려한 등불이 거리에 걸려 불을 밝히길만을 기다리고 있고 천막그늘 아래에선 물고기가 헤엄치고 양념이 발린 채 꼬치에 꿰인 고기가 달궈진 석쇠 위를 구른다. 해가 산 너머로 넘어가는 것과 동시에 등불이 하나 둘 켜지기 시작했다. 나츠마츠리(夏祭り). 축제의 시작이다.  
  곱게 포장된 길 위를 나무 게다 또각거리는 소리가 뒤덮는다. 온갖 화려한 색색의 가면들이 벽에 걸리고 그 보다 더 화려한 옷들이 거리를 수놓았다. 한조에겐 익숙한 광경이었으나 맥크리는 이 모든것이 신기하기만 했다. 온통 붉고 노랗다. 세상에 빨간 필터를 덧씌운 느낌이다. 설탕의 단 냄새와 석쇠 위에서 고기 구워지는 소리가 코를 자극했다. 겁먹은 어린애처럼 손을 꼭 잡고 쉴새없이 주변을 둘러보는 모양새가 우스워 한조가 부드럽게 미소지었다.  
  "먹고싶은 것 있나?"  
  "음? 으음, 사실 그렇게 말 해도 모르지만."  
  내가 아는 일본 음식은 스시가 전부인걸. 골라보려고 해도 아는게 있어야지. 새삼 지금까지 한조의 나라에 관심이 없었다 싶다. 오기 전에 축제에서 뭘 하는지 검색이라도 하고 올 걸. 잠시 주변을 둘러보던 한조가 지갑에서 지폐를 꺼내 이것저것 사오기 시작한다. 잠깐만, 우리 들고 가면서 먹어야 하는데 너무 많은 것 아닌가?  
  
  부서진 가다랑어포가 뜨거운 열기 위에서 몸을 비틀며 춤을 춘다. 젓가락 대신 준 꼬치로 몇번 휘적여보던 맥크리가 아직 김이 오르는것을 조심스레 입 안에 밀어넣었다. 그 새 적당히 식어 겉은 바삭하고 속은 부드럽다. 맛있는데. 이거.  
  "안에는 해물인가? 오징어?"  
  "문어다."  
  "오호. 그렇군."  
  축제란 좋은거야. 우리가 언제 이렇게 북적이는 사람들과 섞여 놀 수 있겠어? 입 안에서 씹히는 식감이 독특하다. 근데 이거 안 익은건 아니겠지? 그 다음으로 먹은 당고는... 뭔가 미묘한 식감이라고만 해두자. 위에 뿌려진 소스가 달콤짭짤한게 입맛을 돋구기는 했지만 씹을수록 쫀득하게 이에 닿는게 꼭 덜 굳힌 고무를 씹는 느낌이다. 맛은 있는데, 음. 맥크리의 표정이 미묘해지는걸 알아차린 한조가 입을 열었다.  
  "무리해서 먹을 필요는 없다. 이런 식감의 음식은 서양인의 입맛에는 맞지 않는다고 듣긴 했으니."  
  종이로 접어 만든 일회용 그릇에 올려진 나머지 꼬치 하나가 한조의 입 안으로 쏙 빨려들어갔다. 어떻게 먹어야 하는건지 감도 오지 않아 겉부분부터 깨물어 먹었던 자신과는 달리 한알 한 알을 능숙하게 나무 꼬치에서 빼먹는게 익숙한 모양새다.  
  "많이 먹어봤나봐?"  
  "가끔이다. 가문에선 맛 보기 힘들었고, 어린 시절에 겐지가 나를 축제에 끌고 나갔을 때 맛본게 전부였지."  
  시럽의 끝맛이 입 안에서 쌉쌀하게 남는다. 목이 탔다. 종이 컵 안에 담긴 음료를 쭉 빨아삼켰다. 당고를 샀던 곳 옆에 위치한 노점에서 파는 맵지 않고 달콤한 소스가 발린 닭꼬치는 맥크리의 입맛에도 딱 맞았다. 벌써 먹고 버린 꼬치의 갯수가 양손가락으로 셀 정도다. 그걸로 배를 채울 생각이냐. 맥크리. 힐난하는 어투였지만 속에 담긴 마음은 그렇지 않았으리라. 목이 막힐까 제가 마시던 물도 건네준데다 등도 두드려줬으니.  
  가면을 쓰고 저마다 먹거리를 하나씩 쥔 사람들이 밝게 웃으며 옆을 지나친다. 모두가 행복해 보이는 얼굴이다. 길을 걷다보니 허리까지 오는 어린애들이 삼삼오오 모여 노점 주위에 쭈그려앉아있다. 네모난 나무상자 안에 색색의 금붕어들이 한가득이야. 맥크리가 빨대로 물을 쪽쪽 빨아마시다 한조의 옆구리를 꾹 찔렀다.  
  "자기야. 저게 뭐야?"  
  조막만한 손에 동전 몇 개와 찢어진 채가 쥐어져있다. 슬쩍 가까이 보니 아마 저 뜰채로 물고기를 낚는 것 같은데. 재질이 뭐길래 저렇게 쉽게 찢어지는거지? 종이인가? 슬그머니 머리가 들이밀어진다. 저걸로 금붕어를 잡는거다. 낚으면 가져가는거지. 한조가 팔짱을 꼈다.  
  "할 줄 알아?"  
  "나보다는 겐지가 더 잘 한다. 그녀석은 늘 저런 오락에 재능이 있었으니."  
  "그러니까, 할 줄은 안다는거네?"  
  "...장담은 못 한다만..."  
  순식간에 몇 쌍의 눈동자가 한조에게 모여든다. 기대 만발이다. 맥크리의 눈동자도 기대에 가득 찼다. 어린애가 따로 없군. 어릴적의 겐지를 마주하는 느낌이다. 팔짱을 풀고 동전지갑을 꺼내든 한조가 동전 몇개를 꺼내 주인에게 건넸다.  
  "...난 분명 잘 하진 못한다고 말 했다."  
  그런 것 치고는 어째 물고기를 노려보는 눈이 매섭다. 물그릇을 쥐고 종이를 몇 번 더듬어 본 한조가 수조 안에 뜰채를 넣고 물고기를 한쪽으로 몰았다. 꼬리 끝에 흰 점이 박힌 느릿한 금붕어가 한조의 목표였다. 구석에 몰린 금붕어가 그제야 제 신세를 알고 갈팡질팡했지만 빠져나갈 수 있는 시기는 옛적에 지나갔다. 슬쩍 건저올렸을 뿐인데 물 밖으로 나온 물고기는 힘없이 퍼덕거리다 얌전하게 그릇 안으로 들어갔다.  
  "와우."  
  대단한데? 맥크리가 작게 탄성을 내질렀다. 한조는 이미 집중한 나머지 들리지도 않는 모양이었지만. 한 마리로 시작한 금붕어는 금방 눈에 띄게 숫자를 불려나갔다. 노점장 주인의 얼굴이 빠르게 창백해졌다. 저게 왜 안 찢어지지. 분명 이러고 있을테니. 눈이 툭 튀어나온 까만 금붕어를 건져 그릇에 넣기가 무섭게 제 역할을 다한 연약한 종이가 찢어졌다. 맥크리는 노점상 주인이 안도의 한숨을 내쉬는것을 애써 무시했다.  
  "생각보다 잘 하잖아? 우리 한조는 못 하는게 없네."  
  "...종이가 찢어지지 않게 천천히 건지기만 하면 되는거다."  
  그게 됐으면 저 애들이 저러고 있진 않겠지. 그나저나 이걸 어쩐다? 가져가봤자 쓸모도 없을거다. 금붕어를 키울 여유도 되지 않았고, 키우는 방법도 모르는 데다, 관심을 쏟을 여력도 없었으니. 한조 역시 난감한 표정이었다. 애들한테 나눠줄까? 맥크리가 한조의 귓가에 속삭였다.  
  "저렇게 바라보는데. 그냥 가기도 그렇잖아."  
  "...그게 좋겠군."  
  노점상 주인은 둘이 떠난다는 것 만으로도 이미 행복한 모양이다. 물고기를 나눠담을 비닐 몇 장 정도를 인심 좋게 나눠주고 물도 한껏 담아줬으니. 어쨌든 장사를 하는 사람이니 손해도 있었을거다. 그대로 가기에 뭔가 뒷맛이 씁쓸한 맥크리가 지갑 안에서 뻣뻣한 일본 지폐를 몇 장 꺼내 주인에게 건넸다. 덕분에 잘 놀았습니다. 라고 한조에게 물어 들은 어딘가 어색한 일본어도 곁들여서. 금붕어가 담긴 비닐을 손에 꼭 쥐고 웃음을 터트리며 뛰어가는 아이들의 뒷모습을 바라보던 맥크리가 한조의 볼에 쪽 입맞췄다.  
  "맥크리. 내가 바깥에서는..."  
  "오늘은 축제잖아."  
  한조의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 핀잔을 주듯 눈으로 흘기기는 했지만 자기도 영 싫지는 않은 눈치다. 유카타 소매 아래서 꼼지락거리던 손이 맥크리의 손을 잡았다.  
  "이리 와라. 맥크리."  
  단단한 손바닥이 손목을 감싸고 부드럽게 잡아 이끈다. 귀가 멍멍할 정도로 울리는 소음과 냄새와 인파 사이를 벗어 나자 그제야 시원한 밤공기가 두 사람을 맞이한다. 아직 수장의 짐을 짊어지기 전, 매년은 아니라도 아우의 손에 이끌려 나온적이 있기에 축제는 익숙하다. 구름 한점 없는 맑은 밤. 인적이 드문 언덕까지 까지 맥크리를 끌고간 한조가 풀밭 위에 아무렇게나 털썩 앉았다. 주위를 둘러봐도 아까까지 그렇게도 많이 보이던 사람하나 없다.  
  "어, 저기. 한조. 이거 지금..."  
  어두워 잘 보이지 않겠지만 귀 끝이 붉어졌을거다. 맥크리의 머릿속에 온갖 상상이 둥둥 떠다녔다. 풀이 푹신하니 등이 다치진 않겠지, 주변에 사람이 없지만 소리는 죽여야겠다 하는 것들. 맥크리가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 짐작한 한조의 미간이 잔뜩 찌푸려졌다.  
  "뭘 생각 하는거냐. 여기가 제일 보기 좋은 자리라 그럴 뿐이다."  
  "...아."  
  ㄱ, 그래. 뭐가? 뭘 보기 좋은데? 당황한 만큼 말이 빨라진다. 낮게 혀를 찬 한조가 아직 축제가 벌어지고 있는 거리를 내려다보았다.  
  "조금 있으면 불꽃놀이가 시작될테니."  
  축제에 빠질수 없는게 불꽃놀이다. 날도 좋고 바람도 적당할테니 곧 시작하겠지. 능선 아래에서 잔잔하게 불어온 바람이 느슨하게 묶은 머리를 흔들고 목덜미를 스쳐지나갔다.  
  "시작한다."  
  땅에서 쏘아올린 별이 여름을 가르고 하늘로 치솟아 밝게 부서진다.  
  서늘하게 식은 풀잎 위에 마주놓인 손이 꼼지락거리다 서로를 덮는다. 손등을 가린 손가락 아래 핏줄과 근육이 그대로 느껴졌다. 밤기운에 조금 낮아졌지만 맞잡은 손은 여전히 따뜻하다.  
  머리 위에서 타오르다 사그라드는 불빛 아래로 한조의 얼굴이 똑똑하게 보였다. 평소보다 부드럽게 풀린 표정이 아름답다고 생각했다. 구름이 수놓아진 유카타 아래 언뜻 비치는 살결이 매혹적이다. 짙은 눈썹, 긴 속눈썹과 굳게 다물린 입술. 어쩜 이렇게 사람을 홀릴수가 있는건지. 마흔을 바라보는 나이에 심장은 철 없는 사춘기 소년처럼 두근거렸다. 맥크리가 한조의 손을 꽉 움켜쥔 채 제 위로 확 끌어당겼다. 입술이 맞부딪쳤다. 조금 놀란 듯 눈이 크게 떠졌지만 맞닿은 입술은 섞이는 숨을 받아들이려 조금 벌어졌다. 승낙의 표시다.  
  머리 위에서 또 다시 색색의 별이 터진다. 그 소리에 질세라 매미가 목청높여 울고 발 아래 그득한 풀 사이에서 수줍게 풀벌레들이 짝을 찾아 노래한다.  
  바야흐로 여름이다.


End file.
